


Better Use It Carefully....

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Random Plot Twists (Extended Version) [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the books were based on actual events?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Use It Carefully....

“So the books were based on actual events?” Cordelia asked.  
  
Wesley nodded. “Greatly watered down from the original files, of course, and published quite against Council authorization.”  
  
“I suppose the movie was even more inventive.”  
  
“With one exception. Fortunately, the charm is only effective if spoken, rather than sung.”  
  
“Charm?”  
  
“A one-word marriage-binding used chiefly by Merthelian demons. Quite irrevocable without the counter, which has been lost for centuries.”  
  
“One word? Oh God, not—”  
  
Wesley tried to stop her in mid-breath... “Don’t say it!”  
  
...and failed. “— _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_?”  
  
“Congratulations, my dear,” he said wryly. “Who would you like to tell first?”

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to the gallery to decide whether this should fit into overall continuity during Wesley's early run in Buffy or somewhere appropriate in the Angel run. Either has definite chaos-creating potential. :-)


End file.
